


Stress Reliever

by azurinigos



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurinigos/pseuds/azurinigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niles has a peculiar idea of what it means to relieve stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

   It had been a long hard day on the battlefield for Corrin.   
   Not that all days hadn't been difficult lately, he supposed, but everything had just sort of built up and caused this awful snowball effect of stress to be an excruciating weight on his shoulders.    
    Corrin let out a reserved sigh as he opened the door to his private quarters.    
    As he entered the room, he caught sight of his husband, Niles, sitting on the bed, flipping casually through some old novel with disinterest.    
    He looked up from the novel, a glint of excitement working its way through his eye as he viewed Corrin.    
    "My, my! It's so late. Has our dutiful prince had yet another hard day?" Niles asked condescendingly, a mocking pout working its way down his lower lip.    
    "No teasing, please," Corrin groaned. "It really has been a stressful day, so I'd prefer a less stressful night, please Niles."    
   Niles raised his eyebrows at the prince. "I'd never give you any unnecessary stress!" he protested. "In fact," he sauntered over to Corrin and wrapped his hands around his hips, fingertips grazing just above his ass. "I was thinking of some ways to relieve your stress, that is, if you want."    
    Corrin felt Niles's warm breath hit his ear and a shiver ran through his body. "I guess I wouldn't mind that," he murmured, excited at just the idea.     
    "Good," Niles hummed. "Wait right there, my love." He wandered into a different part of the room, shuffling through drawers as Corrin waited on the bed.    
    Niles arrived back in front of Corrin, his face wearing a sickly sweet smile. In one hand he held a blindfold and in the other an assortment of items, the only one of which he could make out was a small dagger.    
    He immediately felt his heartbeat quicken, his face heating up wildly. "Niles, what is all of this?" he asked, a mixture of fear and excitement coming across in his voice.    
    "Stop asking so many questions," Niles whispered, tying the blindfold over Corrin's ruby red eyes, his vision totally obscured. "Actually," Corrin heard a second of shuffling and then felt a gag being fastened to his mouth. "I'll make sure you don't ask anything else."    
   Corrin, despite this, attempted to groan Niles's name, only to have a string of drool and an unintelligible cluster of noise come through from his mouth. He heard Niles laugh at him, a calloused finger wiping the drool from his face.   
    "How pathetic," he murmured, as he unclothed Corrin, his hands tracing every inch of his skin.    
    Without his sight, all of Corrin's senses were, in turn, more sensitive. The very sound of Niles's smooth, sultry voice and the feeling of his rough hands on his body got him embarrassingly excited.    
    Niles seemed to take notice in Corrin's excitement, as he brushed his fingertips over his semi-hard cock, clucking his tongue scathingly.    
    "I bet you want to be taken care of right now, hm?" Niles cooed, voice low and warm on Corrin's ear. "Well that's too bad," he sneered, tying bindings around Corrin's wrists and ankles before kicking him roughly onto the ground.    
    Corrin grunted, a small whine making its way from his mouth. The weight of the fall wasn't too bad, but enough to rattle him up a bit. Niles's weight followed, falling on top of him.    
    "Shut up," Niles snarled, in response to Corrin's whine. He felt the cold, sharp sting of a blade graze his thigh, a string of blood dripping down from the cut. Niles licked up the thigh before the blood could reach Corrin's groin. Corrin writhed under him in a fit of pain and arousal.    
    Niles made a sound indicating disgust and continued to mark Corrin a few more times, repeating the process of licking the wound before any blood could reach further.    
    Corrin bit tight on the gag, trying not to make any more lewd noises. His erection already uncomfortably hard.    
    "What a good little prince. To think, a member of the royal family getting defiled by a dirty outlaw like me...Such a disgrace," Niles muttered, his voice smooth, yet predatory.    
    He then sunk his teeth into Corrin's thighs, sucking gently, leaving hickeys across his inner thigh, then his hips, all the way to the base of his jawline.    
    Finally, Niles took his weight off of Corrin, dragging the prince up by his hairs, so that Corrin was on his knees.    
    Corrin heard the creaking of his bed as Niles climbed up to sit above him. "Look at you, all beat up by a commoner like me. You must feel so pitiful." He chuckled darkly and lifted a crossed leg so that his foot could elevate Corrin's chin. He suddenly felt self-conscious about how he must look to Niles, so disheveled and gagged. His cheeks reddened at the thought of being so undone before him.    
    As if reading his mind, Niles chimed out, "what a pretty little prince."    
    Corrin felt a moan catch in his throat, his erection throbbing with need between his legs. He struggled at the restraints, desperate for any relief, but to no avail.    
    Without warning, Niles tore the gag from Corrin's mouth, only to replace it with his huge cock, surprisingly hard. Corrin moaned against it, needy, taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue lapping around it eagerly. He moved his mouth up the shaft, sucking as diligently as he could manage.    
    "Look me in the eye, little prince," Niles said breathlessly, removing the cloth blindfold from Corrin.    
    Niles sat above him, eyes hungry with desperation. Corrin looked up at Niles innocently, widening his eyes and first slowly bobbing his head up and down as he hollowed out his cheeks to suck his dick.    
    "Faster!" Niles barked, pulling at Corrin's hair, dragging him up and down his cock rapidly, fucking into his mouth.    
     Corrin continued, moaning, noise vibrating against Niles's length, eliciting satisfied moans in return from the bigger man.    
     Niles pulled out of Corrin abruptly, turning him over and kicking him to the floor, his ass up like an invitation. Niles licked his lips before standing up behind Corrin, tracing his fingertips down the red-eyed boy's spine. "Good boy, good little prince," he praised, untying the bind and bringing his fingers to Corrin's soft lips. "Suck," he demanded.    
    Corrin swirled his tongue around the fingers, covering every inch with saliva, in order to completely lube them.    
    "So dirty," Niles remarked, removing his fingers from his husband's mouth. Without wasting much time, he brought his fingertip to Corrin's entrance teasing him, moving his finger just around the edges. "Are you ready my lord?"    
    "Yes, master!" Corrin blurted out, his voice ragged with need.    
    "You slut," Niles scolded before sliding in one finger, a low groan coming from Corrin in response.    
    "Is that okay, love?" Niles asked.   
    Corrin nodded eagerly.   
    "What? I can't hear you!" Niles teased.   
     "Yes," Corrin whined, leaning back against Niles's finger.    
    Niles added another, slowly, scissoring his fingers as he tried to prepare Corrin for his cock.   
    "Please! I'm ready!" Corrin begged, throwing all pride to the wind.   
    "Who said you were in charge here?" Niles growled, bringing the head of his cock to Corrin's entrance, his dick leaking with precum onto Corrin. "Are you ready, Lord Corrin?"    
    "Yes!"    
    Without a moment to spare, Niles eased his erection into Corrin's tight, hot ass. He moaned with relief at the feeling.    
    As he allowed Corrin to adjust, he brought his hand to the prince's own needy erection and smiled. "Since you've been such a good prince, working so diligently, I'm rewarding you tonight." He moved his thumb around the head, slowly moving his hand up and down Corrin's cock.    
    After Corrin was fully adjusted, Niles began slowly thrusting into the boy, picking up speed with each moan of Corrin, keeping up rhythm at pumping his cock.    
    Lewd noises of Niles slamming into Corrin and the two men moaning filled the room.   
    Corrin began to feel himself come toward climax as his vision brightened and blurred, his ears ringing. His moans turned to screams. "Niles, I'm close!" he breathed.    
    Niles picked up his pace, relentlessly and mercilessly hitting Corrin's prostate.    
    Corrin came in hot bursts, calling his husband's name, and making a significant mess over his stomach and Niles's hand.    
    Niles continued fucking into Corrin, as the prince's body became weak and wobbly. "Get ready," Niles said, his voice low, almost like a growl.    
    He came into Corrin, marking him as his own, before pulling out, watching his husband fall to the ground, exhausted.    
    "Now, did that help with your little stress issue?" Niles teased.    
    Corrin only nodded, a blush working its way to his pointed ears.    
    Niles pressed his lips into Corrin's forehead. "Let's get some sleep, Corrin, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow too."   
    Corrin looked up at Niles, his eyes cloudy. "Thank you for that, Niles. I love you," he said groggily, his eyelids falling heavily in exhaustion.    
    Niles picked Corrin up and carried him to the bed, holding him tight. "I love you too, my prince. Goodnight," he whispered, running a hand through Corrin's light hair, falling asleep soundly next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first time writing something this. graphic so hopefully it wasnt too bad!! feel free to leave criticism or something idk im embarrassed im just gonna go now


End file.
